Her Temper
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: When the Titans learned about Raven's temper, Robin already knew how bad it was. He'd been a victim of it himself. This is kind of a rewrite of that episode.


**A/N: So...tell me what you think at the end of this. Please, don't mind if I retell the episode a little, I do that in a lot of my one-shots. I'm just doing it with basically one person's view.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. :(  
**

* * *

"Her Temper"

"Raven! Stop!" Robin shouted as he ran towards the scene. She'd just pulled Dr. Light in, under her growing cape, with arms practically made of shadows. Raven gasped and started to shrink, her anger disappearing for now.

"It's okay! You're going to be alright," Robin told Dr. Light, who was currently in the fetal position, shaking.

"It was- oh, so…dark…make it stop, make it stop," he stuttered. Robin mutely sighed; he knew what that was like.

Robin knew Raven, probably better than the other Titans. He was the one that spent time training with her, because as the leader, he was trusted most by her. He knew that she got seriously frustrated when she kept failing in a certain area of training. He knew that she kept beating on herself when she constantly got something wrong, and couldn't figure out how to right it. He knew that when she got really mad, even just at herself, it's best to give her space and time to cool down.

He learned that the hard way, of course.

* * *

"_Raven, it's fine, you just have to attack this obstacle in a different-" Robin didn't have time to finish what he was saying before he got sucked into the darkness under Raven's cloak. _

"_Ah! Uh! Raven, stop!" _Had that been what stopped Raven last night? He reminded her of what happened?

Robin, looking back on that experience, did his best to sum up the feeling he was going through when it happened. It was like being unsure of what would happen next, the dread of almost going through the thing you feared most. It was that, and then adding on horrible memories of your past- boy, did he have a couple of those- and frightening ideas of what could happen to you in the future. It was like being helpless, in a tiny ball of yourself, praying that the rabid, angry wolves and lions that were surrounding you weren't about to eat you alive, slowly. It was like all of that, combined.

In short, it was the scariest thing he'd ever been through.

_Then, the darkness subsided into blinding daylight, and he was back on the roof of the tower. Raven ran over to see what she had done. He was in the fetal position (just like Dr. Light would be, in the future)._

"_Robin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's fine, Rae, maybe you should do something like that to the obstacle," he remembered saying with a horrified monotone voice. He'd hid in his room for a day or two after that._

* * *

So, the day after Raven had a short burst of hot fury, he tried to stay happy, and _not_ recall what had happened to him, or Dr. Light. Except, he did however recall that when _he_ had upset Raven, she didn't have two sets of red eyes, like she did with Dr. Light. So, Robin deducted that his experience was half that of the villain's and he had to suppress a shudder.

"Maybe you should go apologize," Robin suggested to BB after Raven disappeared behind the sliding door.

"Me? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield," Beast Boy objected. Cyborg came in.

"Yeah but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better than to go and mess with her." Robin mentally applauded Cyborg, because that's exactly what he had just been thinking.

Beast Boy kept arguing, and both Cyborg and Starfire argued back.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her? How could we even trust her? I mean-" Robin cut Beast Boy off.

"She's our friend. What more do we need to know?" Beast Boy left the room grumbling, and Robin didn't even grin because he had won the argument.

He was just hoping that BB didn't go through the horror that is Raven's temper.

* * *

Robin knew that Raven liked the calmness of the roof. That's why when he and Starfire went to check on her, and found that she wasn't in her room, he knew exactly where to go.

"Raven, you okay? We stopped by your room, and the door's been knocked down," Robin told her. Raven let out a burst of laughter, and it thoroughly freaked him and Starfire out. Then, Raven got up.

"I need to be alone," Raven muttered as she left the roof. Robin wondered what was going on, but decided against going on to figure it out.

"Many of your earthly ways are still strange to me, but that was, just plain freaky, correct?" Starfire ended the silence with her hesitant question. Robin would have laughed if it weren't for the slight memory of Raven's temper filling his mind for a split second.

* * *

Robin flipped through the channels on the TV, and was severely bored since the three most interesting/entertaining Titans were somewhere else in the tower. There was nothing good on TV so far.

"May we go see if she is feeling better?" Starfire asked politely, and Robin looked at her, barely turning his head to do so.

"She said she wanted to be alone," he replied lightly. He didn't mind her asking once, but when someone kept asking…

* * *

"May we _now_ go see if Raven is better?" Starfire asked from behind him. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he replied.

"She _wants_ to be alone." Starfire left, if only for a few minutes, like it happened last time.

* * *

"May we _now_?" Starfire insisted, only moments later, like Robin had predicted. Sometimes, she acted like a child.

"No." Robin didn't want to interrupt Raven's thoughts or meditations, or whatever she was doing until he, and he alone was sure that she had reigned in her temper, which is something he knew she needed to do on her own.

* * *

"_Please_! Let us simply-" Starfire went on to Raven's room, no matter how hard Robin tried to stop her. Robin was currently doing his best to stop her from knocking on the door, and his own foot was on it, trying to keep her hand away from it.

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!" he growled, pulling on her arm with all his might. Gah, he really wished she wasn't stronger than he was.

"She could be weeping, and-"

"I don't want to bother her!"

"But if we merely-" the door opened, and Star withdrew her arm, causing Robin to fall. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stepped out.

"Where have you guys been?" He'd sent Beast Boy to apologize, and Cyborg to make sure he actually did it a long time ago!

Within a few minutes, they were all having breakfast, BB eating tofu, the rest of them eating actual meat. Robin constantly looked over at the cloak wearing girl, and watched her smile very slowly fade, her good mood fading as well. He knew that she was just a dark girl, and that her more negative emotions often beat out her positive ones. He wondered what was causing her to go back to the way she was before.

Then, she quit smiling altogether, and looked at Robin, who'd been staring at her, and looked back with an expression of pure guilt. His heart kind of, sort of, not really because he's a guy, broke at the sight. Then, he smiled at her all he could, and nudged her foot with his own under the table. She was happier just minutes before; he wanted her to keep that feeling.

* * *

After the belated breakfast, the five of them went on to do their own thing, Cyborg and Robin chose to head to the training room. Robin, loving the feel of a great workout, and Cyborg loving to work out period, both stayed until it was far past time they normally left. It was a few hours into complete darkness outside that they finally went to bed.

"See ya tomorrow, Rob…or should I say later on today?" Cyborg smiled at Robin as they left the training room, going their own separate ways.

"If I even wake up later, I feel like I've been up so long," Robin responded. Cyborg laughed, and that was that.

Whistling softly, Robin walked into his room, throwing the fluffy workout towel over to the corner. When he had slipped off his gloves, and was about to slip off something else, he looked up.

How had he not noticed a hunched up and near tears Raven sitting in the middle of his bed?

He must've been really tired.

"Oh, Rae," he whispered in sympathy when she sniffled. He crawled onto the bed beside her, and put his arms around her shoulders, one hand, touching her head, causing it to lean on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, and Dr. Light…he could be put in a psychiatric hospital because of what I did!" she whimpered, her voice muffled a little bit with her hands over her face.

"No, no…he'll get over it, he's a villain. If anything, it'll just make him slightly more evil, and next time all you'll have to do is make him think you'll do that horrifying thing again, and he'll just give up! Seriously!" he tried to make her feel better, and knew he had started to crack through when she peaked through her fingers to look at him.

"What about you? How long did you hate me after what I did to you? I mean, that's why you hid in your room, isn't it?" she asked, and he was quiet for a moment, and he knew that the longer he went without talking the more it would look bad to her. She sniffled again, and he started stumbling over his words.

"I never hated you! I was more- well I was…I was absolutely terrified, and I wanted to be alone after that happened, okay? I need to talk myself down from that experience, okay?" He got calmer when the right words came to his head.

"So…were Cyborg and BB trapped in your mind?" he asked a minute later, a small grin coming onto his face. She dropped her hands slowly, and she was smiling.

"They had no idea how I kept changing robes. They had no clue as to what was going on, at least, not until brave Raven made an appearance," she snickered.

"I was able to figure it out right away, remember that?" he poked her side. She rolled her eyes, and he knew he'd done his job of cheering her up.

"Yeah, but I was there with you, to show you around."

"Sure, but I knew right away, and you just better explained it to me," he argued. She paused, and then nodded, agreeing in defeat. It was quiet again, and when he started to say something, he noticed the heavier weight he had on his side, and looked at Raven. She was asleep.

"Aw, Rae," he whispered for the last time. He laid her on his bed, and he stood up. Not feeling up to telling her why they were sleeping in the same bed in the morning (or afternoon); he left, because if she took his bed, he'd take hers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the several short scenes, but that's kind of how it was in the episode. I just wanted his thoughts for those scenes, and then the ones they obviously didn't put in the show. So, did you like it?  
**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile, it can't hurt to check it out...right?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
